the pokemon clan
by Xero Tenshi
Summary: a night that team rocket gives up but have no where to go then end up in the leaf village where they save a five year old naruto Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or pokemon
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and raining night as team rocket sitting in a cave once again being zapped by that same pikachu they have been trying to steal. "what should we do now I'm starting to thing that maybe this bad guys stuff isn't for us" James said as they try to keep room from the fire. "for once I think you are right we been burn zapped frozen and blow up so many times I think that I lost more than just nine lives" Meowth said looking upset "but what can we do everyone already know that we are bad guys and no one would trust us fully" Jessie said as they look at the rain as it poured down from the sky.

"maybe there is a place where we can start a new" James said "yeah and they find out we were part of team rocket and run us away" Jessie said shooting down the idea as there was two faint dots of light in the sky just above the clouds "lets face it there is nowhere unless we get set to a different world" Meowth said. Just the two pokemon smashed into the ground "what was that" Jessie said as the dust cleared to revealed "its Dialga and Plakia!" James said "but what are they doing here" he added in as it looks like Dialga and Plakia was charging a powerful attack "I don't know but it look likes they are about to attack" Meowth said. As the two attack launched. Team rocket saw that they are in the path of the two attacks "looks like we are blasting off for the last time!" the three said as they disappear in flash of light.

As the light died down they found themselves in a rooftop of a building "where are we" Meowth said as he looks around to see Jessie and James still knocked out. That didn't strike something odd for Meowth what did was that they were faintly glowing and they only had one pokeball which was also giving off a glow. "what's going on hey guys wake up" he said trying to wake them as he bring his claws out and use fury swipe on them "what was that for!" James yelled as Jessie was holding Meowth by his neck "how dare you claw up my face" she said choking the poor pokemon. They stop when they heard people yelling they fallow my rooftop and looks down a alley that was a dead end "kill the demon!!" someone in the mob yelled. As they was going on team rocket could till from where they were was that they were kicking or beating something up "what are they doing" James ask "it looks like they are on a demon hunt" Jessie answered "could it be a pokemon" Meowth ask as they look as the crowd back off a bit to see a beaten and blooding five year old blond hair boy "what are they thinking doing that to a kid" Jessie said "we got to save him" Meowth said

As the mob were to finish off the small boy they see some fire works going off in the sky looking up to see two shadowy figures "prepare for trouble" said one of the figures "and make it double" said the other "to protect the world from devastation" "to unit all people within out nation" "to denounce all evil of truth and love" "to extend our reach to the stars above" "Jessie!" as she was revealed "James" then he was shown "team rocket blasting off at the speed of light!" Jessie said "surrender now or prepare to fight" James said "what do you freaks want" a member of the mob said he had a vest and headband on "we were walking by when we saw some jerks beating on a defenseless kid" James said "that's no kid he is a demon!" another person from the mob said "we should just kill you and the demon brat" said the one with the vest and headband "well then lets put a stop to them" Jessie said as she reach for a pokeball "hey where are the others" she said as James look for his "I only have one as well" he said as he press the button "well lets just hope they aren't empty" he said as he and Jessie are getting ready to throw the pokeball.

Down the street their third member where carrying the blond boy "man this kid is light doesn't he eat at all" Meowth said as he was holding on to the kid his feet slightly dragging on the ground "I don't know what town I'm even in" he said as he saw a tall looking tower "that looks like a best bet to go" Meowth said as he ran straight to the tower. Back with Jessie and James "go pokeball!" they yell throwing them out a flash of light appears from them and what came out shocks everybody


	2. Chapter 2

As the lights dies down there were two very odd animals one look like a large purple cobra and the other looks like a floating rock with two heads. "Arbok" Jessie said " Weezing" James said after they were as shock as the pokemon and the mob. The none ninjas ran all that remains where three chuunins stayed thinking they could take them on "it doesn't matter that you have a summon lets kill them for helping that demon scum" one of the three chuunin said as he throws a kunai at Arbok Jessie shook how of her shock seeing her Arbok she release a few months ago "Arbok dodge and use poison sting" she said just the purple snake pokemon dodges and starts shooting glowing purple needles at the ninja "ok lets go find Meowth and the guy that runs this place Weezing use smog" James said as Weezing open its mouths a blanket of black thick smoke flows out. As the chuunin wow coughing in the smoke Jessie and James called back their pokemon and ran to fine Meowth.

One of the chuunin were pissed thinking the other two were still there he made some hand signs and shouted "fire style: fire ball jutsu" just then the whole village heard a big boom. Meowth just snuck into the tall tower and made his way to the top "this looks like the place the boss of this place should be" Meowth said as he set Naruto down and was about to ram into the door when it was open and he slammed into the hokage's desk. "what's the big idea" Meowth said as he looks up to see a old looking man behind the desk he jumps up into the desk and said "hey what's with the people here" he ask the person as a man in all black wearing some kind of dog like mask holding the blond kid "Naruto get the medic here now!" he told the man wearing the dog mask he sets the boy down on the sofa and ran off then he looks at the cat like summon that was standing on his desk looking back at him with a very pissed off look on it's face "who are you" he ask it.

Just before Meowth can say anything Jessie and James walks in "hey Meowth you found the leader" James ask "I'm the hokage of this village and who are you three" "I am Jesses this is James and Meowth" she said pointing to each of them "now why did we find a mob of your people beating up a little kid" James ask the hokage told them about Naruto and why the village seems to hate him then team rocket explains about themselves. "so you can summon these pokemon that can use what we call jutsu here and you came here from another world cause you were caught in the cross fire of two very powerful pokemon that can control space and time" the hokage said "that's right" Meowth said Jessie and James looks at Naruto when Jessie ask "what will happen to the kid" "he would be place back into the orphanage" Sarutobi said.

* * *

ok everyone i may not finish this fic but i will try i have another fic to work on too i just have to many ideas bouncing around in my head i might put up lots of one short page story and might never finish or takes forever to update so if anyone wants you can take my stories and rewrite them just tell me


	3. Chapter 3

"what you can't send him back to that place they will kill" James said as he look down at the boy who cuts had already heal "we will take him in" he said as Jessie and Meowth looked shocked "are you show we can do that" Meowth said as he was thinking the same thing as well as Jessie. "yes he had been through a lot we been through some really bad times as well but no were near as bad as the kid went through and he still a good kid so we should take care of him so he can at least have a family that cares for him" James said Jessie and Meowth thought it over they know what its like to have nothing they nodded and know what to do. "hokage we wish to adopted Naruto" Jessie said as Meowth said "thatch right we can teach him how to survive and how to make traps" then James said "yeah and team work cause with out that us three would have never really be here" the hokage nodes. "ok i will agree its about time that Naruto has a mom and dad" he said as Jessie and James look at each other and blush at the thought of them being a married couple. "so what is your family's name" Sarutobi Hiruzen asked "well we are not married" James blushed "we want a new start we so we got one how bout you two takes the kid's last name that way you two can just say that you are the kid's uncle and aunt" Meowth said thinking up their story on who they are. "he does have a good point what do you think Jessie" James ask "seems like a good idea but we would know who his parents are but what if they want a blood test to prove that we are related" Jessie said "well there is some good news for that you see no one knows who is parents are other than me and two others they are Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina" Hiruzen said "his dad Minato seal the nine tail fox and died in the sealing Kushina his mom died at child birth Minato was the fourth hokage and hand many enemies so Naruto was given his mother's name to keep him safe from is father's enemies" the hokage said "ok so is there anywhere we can live" Meowth ask.. "there is here is the keys to a small house with a training grounds behind it it is near the woods here is the way to get there" he said as he gives the papers on how to find it Jessie took it and James pick Naruto up "ok first thing tomorrow we are getting jobs then shopping he needs food he is almost lighter that Meowth" he said as Meowth jumps on his head "I am not that heavy" he said as Jessie place a hand on James shoulder "well we are a new start and have a family not a bad day now" she said as she looks at the paper she could tell it was a good walk "to bad we can't teleport there" she said just then she James, Meowth, and Naruto all disappears from a flash of light.


	4. Chapter 4

After that night Jessie and James learn that they can use the attacks of Pokemon so they had Meowth watch Naruto as they went outside to test it out they found out they can use flame thrower, water gun, and razor leaf James try vine whip the whip shot out of his sleeve of his right arm and wrap around a tree after a few more attacks they went back inside to see that Naruto was waking up. "hey kid glad you are awake" James said Naruto looks up at them then ask "who are you two" they urge to start the team rocket motto but fought it off when Jessie said "we adopted you my name is Jessie and this is James and this little guy here is Meowth all four of us are now part of a family". That made Naruto cry tears of joy he was now part of a family "do you mean it" he ask "yeah its true" Meowth said this made Naruto jump and scream "it talks!" "hey I am not a it im a Pokemon" he said "whats a Pokemon" Naruto ask. James reach for a poke'ball "you see Pokemon are animals that have special powers here let me show you one" as he toss the poke'ball a flash of light appears when it died down a dog like Pokemon appears it was bigger that Meowth but not by much it had red fur with black stripes James was shock "Growly" he said the Pokemon look up and tackle him "James" it said "you can talk" he ask "you can under stand me"

the fire dog Pokemon said as they were thinking it over Naruto was amazed at the summon "that's so cool can you teach me that" he ask Jessie and James now realize that they maybe able to summon any Pokemon Jessie tested by tossing her Pokemon and a pikachu appears it look up and ask "what is it that you need me to do". "well it looks like we can bring out any Pokemon and that Naruto can understand them as well they are able to speak here" Meowth said as he looks around the house the house has two floors and a basement the first floor had four rooms and six more on the second. "this place looks really nice and it even has some beds, tables and chairs but no food" he said as there was a knock on the door James open the door to see it was a Anbu wearing a dog mask "the hokage told me I will find you here he wanted to give you two these" the anbu said giving a box "they are your IDs some money as well as some of Naruto's things from his old house" he said as walks away he turn and look at James and said "and thanks for taking him in he really need a place he can truly call home" he disappears in a puff of smoke James took the box and place it on the table he open it and saw a note it said that there is enough money to by some clothes and somethings for the house as well enough to by lots of food "well we can rest in peace for the night as we got some money for food lets sleep for the night and get some the stuff tomorrow" James said as they took Naruto to his room it was on the second floor James took the room to the right of Naruto's and Jessie took the left they as Naruto got into bed "thanks for adopting me can I ask you something" he ask he looked a bit scared "sure you can ask us anything" Jessie said "is it ok if i call you two mom and dad" he still had a scared look on his face Jessie and James look surprised at this "its ok it will take some time to get use to it" James said as Jessie nods to that "if you need anything i will be in the room on the right Jessie will be on the left" James said as Meowth jumps onto the bed "i will stay here with you to make sure no one will get you so you can have a good night sleep" Meowth said "thank you" Naruto said. "no need to thank me" Meowth said as he lay down and everyone went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

As the new day starts Meowth wakes up and went down stairs and sees Jessie and James sitting there talking about something "hey guys whats the plan for today" he ask James said "we need to go buy some food as well as other things that we would need" as they would talking about what else they would needed they heard Naruto walking down the stairs. "hey Naruto want to go clothes shopping with me and get something for lunch" Jessie said Naruto looks up a bit said "whats wrong" she ask "the shop owners won't let me in" he said Jessie had fire burning in her eyes as she said "don't worry about that i will make sure nothing bad happens to you" as she hugs Naruto they went out the door. Meowth looks up at James and ask "so how many people would be going to the hospital I am betting three" James started thinking "I think only one" as they went out the door to pick up things they would need.

Jessie and Naurto enter a random clothing store some people giving glares at Naruto just then the shop owner grabs him and started to throw him out. "hey let go of my son!" the shop own heard as all he saw was a glowing fist the shop owner went flying out of the store and throw a wall of another one "lets go find a nicer shop these clothes are out of style" Jessie said as she takes Naruto to a different shop this time having better luck as this shop owner was new to the village. On the other said of the village James and Meowth was buying a few things for the house like lamps, TVs, plates, and some junk that can be made into a big robot. The two were walking down the street James was holding a bag that was filled with sealing scrolls while Meowth was holding on the list "do we have everything on the list Meowth" James ask he look at the list "no I think we have everything" he said. The dog mask Anbu appears "the hokage wants to know if you would letting little Naruto join the academy" "that's where they learn to be a ninja right" James ask as the Anbu nods "I think its a good idea that's see what Naruto thinks then we can tell you" James said as the Anbu disappears.

The four of them made it home James told Naruto about the academy and he was really happy to be going so they got him sign up and the first class starts in a week. During the week Jessie and James learn some ninjutsu just tree and water walking as well as the basics they also learn that Mewoth can do jutsu it turns out that pokemon can gather chakra from nature and depends of type depends on what chakra element that can gather Meowth being a normal meaning he can use the pokemon attack he cant learn what made him made is that he still can't learn pay day but he use flame thrower and other element base attack. They were able to teach Naruto some pokemon attacks as well the week was over and it was the first day at the academy Meowth went with him to keep him safe.


	6. OMAKE! NUMBER ONE!

(ORORCHIMARU SOLO)  
I WAS BORN TO RULE THE WORLD AND I ALMOST ACHIEVED THAT GOAL BUT MY NINJA, THE MIGHTY Itachi HAD MORE POWER THAN I COULD CONTROL BUT STILL I'M INSPIRED THE SHARINGAN THAT LEARNS AND RETURNS EACH ATTACK MY SASUKE UCHIA THE ULTIMATE WEAPON WILL TELL THEM OROCHIMARU IS BACK THERE'LL BE WORLD DOMINATION COMPLETE OBLITERATION OF ALL WHO NOW DEFY ME LET THE UNIVERSE PREPARE LEAF NINJAS BEWARE YOU FOOLS SHALL NOT DENY ME NOW GO, GO, GO, GO IT WILL ALL BE MINE POWERS SO DIVINE I'LL TELL THE SUN TO SHINE ON ONLY ME IT WILL ALL BE MINE TILL THE END OF TIME WHEN THIS PERFECT CRIME MAKES HISTORY SOUND VILLAGE THIS IS MY DESTINY LISTEN UP YOU SCHEMING FOOLS NO EXCUSES AND NO MORE LIES YOU'VE HEARD MY MOST INGENIOUS PLAN I DEMAND THE ULTIMATE PRIZE NOW BRING ME THE LITTLE UCHIHA AND BEAR WITNESS WHEN I SPEAK I SHALL POSSESS THE AWESOME POWER IN SASUKE'S SHARINGAN.  
THERE'LL BE WORLD DOMINATION COMPLETE OBLITERATION OF ALL WHO NOW DEFY ME LET THE UNIVERSE PREPARE LEAF NINJAS BEWARE YOU FOOLS SHALL NOT DENY ME IT WILL ALL BE MINE POWERS SO DIVINE I'LL TELL THE SUN TO SHINE ON ONLY ME IT WILL ALL BE MINE TILL THE END OF TIME WHEN THIS PERFECT CRIME MAKES HISTORY SOUND VILLAGE THIS IS OUR DESTINY

(KABUTO & SASUKE DUET)  
TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVASTATION TO UNITE ALL PEOPLES WITHIN OUR NATION TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO THE STARS ABOVE

KABUTO!

SASUKE!

(ORORCHIMARU SOLO)  
THERE'LL BE TOTAL DEVASTATION PURE ANNIHILATION OR ABSOLUTE SURRENDER I'LL HAVE LIMITLESS POWER THIS IS OUR FINEST HOUR NOW GO, GO, GO, GO


	7. Chapter 6

It was Naruto's first day at the academy as he was walking into the class room and took a seat Meowth jumps on the desk an waited for the rest class. Just then Kiba and Akamaru came in with the rest of the class Akamaru jump on the desk when Kiba took a seat next to Naruto the little dog look at Meowth who look like he was taking a catnap. Akamaru walk up and started to sniff Meowth he open up one eye then he show Akamaru his claws "hey control your dumb cat" Kiba said Naruto look at him and said "I would watch what you saw around Meowth" Kiba started to laugh "that's his name you are dumber that your cat". Meowth stands up "like he said watch what you say" he said fire burning in his eyes and what looks likes his version of scary face "that thing can talk well no matter Akamaru can still beat him" Kiba said as his dog bark. Meowth and Akamaru were standing on the desk looking each other down ready to attack at a moment notice Meowth had his claws ready for a fiery swipes Akamaru starts to growl as they started to attack "everyone sit down and shut up!" screamed one of the teachers with a scar across his face "ok today will be your first days to becoming ninjas" said the other teacher with silver hair.

(time skip genin exams)

Naruto now being twelve years old was running to the academy wearing a new outfit a black jounin style pants with lots of pockets black skin tigt long sleeve shirt a white vest with a large red R on the back he also has black ninja sandles and white gloves as well as a belt with six poke'balls on it as it turns out that in order to summon a new pokemon you must return the one you have out but if you have more than one you are able to summon more pokemon. As he enter his class room he meets up with his friends that he has made over the years at the academy there was Hinata,Shino,Shikamaru,Chouji, and Kiba he tried to be friends with Sakura,Ino, and Sasuke but Sasuke act like he was better than him and doesn't want to be any where near him and being fangirls Sakura and Ino did the same. Naruto took a seat next to Hinta and Shino "so can you guys believe that its the genin exams already" shino gives a nod as Hinata said "yes it is so where is Meowth" just then said pokemon was jumping into the window "sorry im late but i took a wrong turn and ended up in the place where the Inuzuka's keeps there dogs" he said as he jumps on desk. The rest of the class enter then Iruka and Mizuki "ok class its time for the genin exams to start" Iruka said as Mizuki passed out the test as Naruto got his test he can feel that there was a genjutsu on the test his eyes glowed red and can see through the genjutsu. Next part was the taijutsu part of the test Naruto was doing fine with his own style of fighting he was able to pass then final part of test was ninjutsu part now this is the time where naruto was scared no matter how much he tryed he still can't do the normal clone jutsu sure he had chakra contorl was good not great but better than what it would be if he was alone but then he look at meowth that gives him a nod he remember he can use pokemon moves to replace the jutsu he has to do "Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka said he stands up and walks down to the next room "ok now do the replacement jutsu" Mizuki said as he toss a chalk board easer at Naruto as it look just before the easer hit him a secound Naruto appears and disappears the a easer hits the first Naruto and it disappears in a poof of smoke 'did he learn the shadow clone jutsu' the two teacher thought.

In the hokage's office him and five other people were watching "was that a shadow clone" ask a somking jounin "no that was a pokemon attack cause replacement" James said as Jessie was standing next to him "we thought it might be a better move to use" she said "yeah i can see that" said another jounin wearing a mask and his head band covering his left eye "Naruto were are you" Iruka ask as Naruto appears behind him "so how was that" he ask making Iruka almost jump out of his skin "dont do that any way do the transformation jutsu" he said as Naruto started to glow his whole body was cover with a light as his shape changed to someone else as the light died down there stands a perfect copy of Iruka "nice going Naruto now you just need to do the clone jutsu and then you pass" Iruka said as Mizuki was smiling but his thinking 'damn this brat well he won't pass the clone test' that would be true if naruto didn't know double team just then Naruto disappears making three copies in his place he then reappears "so how was that" he ask "thats great Naruto you pass and now a genin of the leaf" Iruka said handing Naruto a headband. As he went back to his friends with the headband on his head his friends were happy after the academy was let out Jessie and James were standing there waiting for Naruto "i see that you pass" Jessie said "you bet he pass with us teaching him there was no way he would failed" Meowth said jumping on top of Naruto's head "now lets party" Meowth said as they all went out to eat. later that night Mizuki was jumping through the woods "now that i have this scroll then Orochimaru will give me power" he said just then music was heard "Prepare for trouble" said a voice "Make it double" said another voice "To protect the world from devastation" "To unite all peoples within our nation" "To denounce the evils of truth and love" "To extend our reach to the stars above" "Jessie" she said as she appears from the shadows in a tree "James" as he appears next to Jessie "and Naruto" as he appears in bettween them "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light Surrender now, or prepare to fight" the three said together "Meowth, dat's right" as he appears standing on Naruto's head.  
"so the demon and his family thinks they can beat me" Mizuki said as he throws a large shraken at them "light screen" James said as a clear wall appears in front of the blocking the "do you know way everyone hates you" Mizuki said but before he can finish "yeah i already know about the fox a few years ago now i think we should teach him a lesson right mom and dad" Naruto said as all three of them throw a poke'ball "nine tails i chose you" they all said as a flash of light three nine tails appears in standing in front of Mizuki "oh shit" he said as Meowth said "hey there is a kid here and there might be one reading this fic" "no time for fourth walls jokes now" James said him Jessie and Naruto look at their target "nine tails flame thrower" the three said as the Pokemon nods and shoot a fire blast at Mizuki burning him he falls down and passed out from the pain "its super effected" Meowth said "what did i just say" James as they jumps down picking up the scroll. They enter the hokage's office "here you go one forbidden scroll and one thief extra well done" Naruto said "well done this will be place as a B rank mission and here is you pay" the hokage said as Jessie James Meowth and Naruto went back home for tomorrow is team placement.

* * *

sorry for not updating so much i just get to much ideas for fanfics i will update as much as i can for this fic and the fic life in Naruto's world thinks for reading and thinks for the reviews


	8. Chapter 7

today was the day for team placement Naruto was running to the academy with Meowth right behind him. After Iruka said that he was on team seven with Sasuke and Sakura he was upset that he wasn't on Hinata's team but he will have to make do. Two hours went by Sakura yelled "where is our sensei!".

Meowth hold his ears "hey keep it down you're hurting my ears" he said.

Just then a tall man with white hair walks into the room "meet me on the roof" as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

On the roof "ok tell me you likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future" the person said.

"why don't you go first to show us how it's done" Sakura said.

"fine my name is Kakashi Hatake my likes...dislikes...hobbies you are to young to know dreams for the future i never really thought about it" he said.

'all we know was his name' the three ninja and Pokemon thought.

Sasuke and Sakura went next (not wasting time typing its same in the anime) then it was Naruto's turn "mine name is Naruto Uzumaki my likes are my mom and dad, Pokemon, learning new skills my dislikes are people we believe they are better than people cause of names or bloodlines, people who hurt others for no reasons my hobbies are training, gardening, making pit fall traps, and making robots, dreams for the future is to be hokage" he said.

'he seems to be the only normal one here' Kakashi thought.

"ok now tomorrow we will be doing the test to see if you really become genins" Kakashi said.

"but we already pass the test" Sakura said.

"that was just to see if you are ready to become genins now meet me at training grounds seven at six and don't eat brakfest unless you want to throw up" Kakashi said as he disappears.

"well i am off" Naruto said as he just use teleport to get him and Meowth home.

As the two appears home Jessie was in the living room looking at some blueprints with James "well if we add the chakra seals here we can suck chakra from surrounding area to fuel the canons" James said.

"yeah that would work but if we change this we could have a seal that could make a chakra shield as well" Jessie said.

"if we did that we would need to program it to shut off after a bit so as not to burn out the wires" James said.

"what are you two working on" Naruto ask.

"we are just working on our ninja bot 2.0" James said.

"what happen to the 1.0" Meowth ask.

"it blow up" Jessie said.

"so anyway son who is your ninja sensei" James ask.

"Kakashi" Naruto answer.

"that late ass" James said.

"does he do this often" Naruto ask.

"unless its life or death he is late for everything for about two hours" James said.

"is there anything i need to know about him cause we have to do a test tommorrow" Naruto ask.

"just use what you learn and you should be fine" Jessie said.

"thanks well i am going to go out to train a bit" Naruto said as he left with Meowth.

(at the training grounds)

Naruto walks into the middle of the field "so Meowth what should we train in" Naruto ask.

"well you are good with your element attacks but ghost and psychic is what we need to work on" Meowth said.

"so what moves should i try to work on" Naruto ask.

"well shadow ball and psy-beam" Meowth said.

Naruto train for the rest of the day and went to bed the next day Jessie made sure he eat before going. Making it to the training ground he was ready for what ever Kakashi had plain for him.


	9. sorry not a chapter

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for a while now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that will never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: While I do understand (just barely) to some degree as to why stories with sex scenes are being taken off the site, stories with high amount of violence come from the manga/anime in the first place. To get rid of them all, they might as well close down their own website. Things like Naruto, Bleach, One piece, Hellsing, X men, Rosario vampire, Ikki tousen, Sekirei, To love ru, Fairy tail and Vampire knight. Every single one of these has a form of high violence or sexual content it. Hell, even Harry Potter has violence and death in it. To say that we can't have high violence or sexual content in our stories pretty much means that we can't wright cannon type stories of any of the above. I don't know about anyone else but those stories above are the ones I love reading the most.)

(By the way, I have not abandoned my story Chakra Collector. I've just been busy lately.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Gazz Uzumaki

Xero Tenshi


End file.
